Wonder Woman/Season 1
Category:Seasons Wonder Woman is an American television series based on the DC Comics comic book character Wonder Woman by William Moulton Marston (Marston's wife, Elizabeth Holloway Marston was also involved in her creation). Season one of the show aired on ABC from November 7th, 1975 to February 16th, 1977 consisting of thirteen regular episodes and an a pilot movie. The series starred Lynda Carter as the lead character, the eponymous Princess Diana, aka Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. Actor Lyle Waggoner received second-billing on the show and played the role of Major Steven Leonard Trevor of the United States Air Force. Recurring supporting characters in season one include Beatrice Colen as Lieutenant Etta Candy and Richard Eastham as General Phil Blankenship. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * William Moulton Marston - Creator * Douglas S. Cramer - Executive producer; Producer * Wilford Lloyd Baumes - Producer * Peter J. Elkington - Associate producer * Rod Holcomb - Associate producer * Arnold Turner - Associate producer * Stanley Ralph Ross - Developer * Paul Baxley - Stunt coordinator Directors * Alan Crosland * Barry Crane * Bruce Bilson * Charles R. Rondeau * Herb Wallerstein * Leonard Horn * Richard Kinon * Stuart Margolin Writers * Anthony DiMarco * Barbara Avedon * Barbara Corday * Bruce Shelly * David Ketchum * Elroy Schwartz * Gwen Bagni * Herb Bermann * Jimmy Sangster * Margaret Armen * Paul Dubov * Ron Friedman * Skip Webster * Stanley Ralph Ross * Stephen Kandel Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Season one of Wonder Woman is the only season from the series to air on ABC. It is also the only season to take place during the 1940s in the middle of World War II. * Executive producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this season. * Associate producer Arnold F. Turner is credited as Arnold Turner in this season. Home video * Wonder Woman: The Complete Collection * Wonder Woman: The Complete First Season See also External Links References ---- Category:Douglas S. Cramer Category:Peter J. Elkington Category:Wilfred Lloyd Baumes Category:Arnold Turner Category:Rod Holcomb Category:Leonard Horn Category:Stanley Ralph Ross Category:Barry Crane Category:Margaret Armen Category:Bruce Shelly Category:David Ketchum Category:Richard Kinon Category:Ron Friedman Category:Herb Wallerstein Category:Jimmy Sangster Category:Barbara Avedon Category:Barbara Corday Category:Herb Bermann Category:Stuart Margolin Category:Paul Dubov Category:Gwen Bagni Category:Lynda Carter Category:Lyle Waggoner Category:John Randolph Category:Richard Eastham Category:Beatrice Colen Category:Red Buttons Category:Stella Stevens Category:Eric Braeden Category:Severn Darden Category:Fannie Flagg Category:Henry Gibson Category:Kenneth Mars Category:Cloris Leachman Category:Helen Verbit Category:Tom Rosqui Category:Fritzi Burr Category:Ian Wolfe Category:Inga Neilsen Category:Maida Severn Category:Jean Karlson Category:Anne Ramsey Category:Priscilla Barnes Category:Paul Frees Category:Gregory Harrison Category:Christine Belford Category:Ed Gilbert Category:Ed Griffith Category:Christian Juttner Category:Bradford Dillman Category:Jude Farese Category:Cletus Young Category:Ruth Warshawsky Category:John Brandon Category:Bo Brundin Category:Colby Chester Category:Jeff Cooper Category:Keene Curtis Category:Bill Fletcher Category:Lynda Day George Category:Christopher George Category:Mary Rings Category:Genadii Biegouloff Category:Ken Smedberg Category:Angelo Gnazzo Category:Larry Ellis Category:Ron Lombard Category:Anne Francis Category:Dick Van Patten Category:William Lanteau Category:Bobby Van Category:Jennifer Shaw Category:Lindsay Bloom Category:Christa Helm Category:Paulette Breen Category:Linda Carpenter Category:Anne-Marie Martin Category:April Tatro Category:Derna Wylde Category:Wayne Grace Category:Henry Deas Category:Bill Adler Category:John David Yarborough Category:Anne Francis Category:Dick Van Patten Category:William Lanteau Category:Bobby Van Category:Jenifer Shaw Category:Lindsay Bloom Category:Christa Helm Category:Paulette Breen Category:Linda Carpenter Category:Anne-Marie Martin Category:April Tatro Category:Derna Wylde Category:Wayne Grace Category:Henry Deas Category:Bill Adler Category:John David Yarborough Category:John Saxon Category:Carolyn Jones Category:Charles Frank Category:Paul Shenar Category:Kurt Kreuger Category:Debra Winger Category:Curt Lowens Category:Erica Hagen Category:Pamela Susan Shoop Category:Rayford Barnes Category:Kurt Grayson Category:Jay Fenichel Category:Brad Rearden Category:Harris Yulin Category:Robert Hays Category:Christopher Norris Category:Charles Cyphers Category:Alan Bergmann Category:David Himes Category:Barry Van Dyke Category:Danil Torppe Category:Eric Boles Category:Alex Rodine Category:June Whitley Taylor Category:Carmen Filpi Category:Debra Winger Category:Robert Reed Category:Hayden Rorke Category:Albert Stratton Category:Michael Twaine Category:Kenneth Tigar Category:Jason Johnson Category:Peter Brandon Category:Sean Kelly Category:Gary Oakes Category:Mikki Jamison Category:Brigid O'Brien Category:James Olson Category:Barbara Anderson Category:David Cryer Category:John Howard Category:Richard O'Brien Category:Dean Harens Category:Victor Argo Category:Don Eitner Category:Michael Dan Wagner Category:Naomi Grumette